A wooden horse usually comprises a horse body with two handles on the horse head, two curved pitching rods mounted under the horse legs so as to cause the horse to pitch back and forth upon a player riding on. The child would then enjoy the pleasure as if riding on a real horse.
However, the conventional wooden horse can only pitch back and forth on the same spot, being unable to move forwards, to turn in other directions, or to have more pleasure as if riding a real horse. In view of the aforesaid drawbacks, the inventor has, through repeated studies, developed a new wooden horse, which can move forwards, and can turn in other directions. According to the present invention, the wooden horse is furnished with two movable supporting rods behind the front legs of the horse respectively. By means of that rods, the wooden horse can move forwards, can turn in other directions, or can pitch back and forth on the same spot; by means of the aforesaid features, the wooden horse of the present invention can be used by children to conduct a contest to gain more fun. Further, the wooden horse according to the present invention can also be used for training the children's ability to select and to operate a toy so as to cultivate their response in handling matters.